Fogo e Gelo
by Aileen Daw
Summary: Amor Por Acaso tem agora um novo nome e novos capítulos! Desculpem a demora... ela finalmente está de volta!
1. Nota

Essa fanfic surgiu de pensamentos que eu tive recentemente. Gosto muito do shipper Draco/Gina e já li várias fanfics sobre os dois, mas queria criar algo que não mudasse as personalidades deles como são nos livros.

Descobri que isso é um enorme desafio! As primeiras partes demoraram a sair. Descobri também que é meio difícil não alterar um pouquinho que seja as personalidades, mas me esforcei para deixar o mais fiel possível ao que eu entendi deles como JKR os descreve.

É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre os dois juntos, sei que no mundo de JKR é um casal impossível, mas algumas fanfics me fizeram realmente gostar dos dois juntos. Então, me aventurei a escrever a minha própria versão da história.

São capítulos curtos... a minha intenção é fazer a relação dos dois de uma maneira progressiva. Provavelmente tem alguns clichês, mas espero que gostem! Escrevi com muito carinho, e estou feliz com os resultados até agora.

Quero agradecer à **Vivian Nyx**, por ter me ajudado com as idéias iniciais, na parte que eu apanhei um pouco... brigada mesmo Nyx! Você foi de grande ajuda!

Agradecimentos tb vão ao Breno, que deu um help na escolha do título!

Também queria dizer que a fanfic da **Jasmin Tuk**, _Nondum amabam, et amare amabam_, me ajudou a criar as idéias iniciais.

Adoro vocês!

Por favor, deixem suas reviews, ok? )

Enjoy! )

Aileen Daw.


	2. Sonserino e Pobretona

**CAPÍTULO 01**

SONSERINO E POBRETONA

Virgínia Weasley levantou-se naquela manhã pronta para mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. Era seu quinto ano, o ano dos N.O.M.'s. Mas ela não estava preocupada com as provas ainda. Estava feliz, pois Lord Voldemort fora derrotado no último verão. Dumbledore e toda a Ordem da Fênix, junto a Harry Potter, conseguiram matá-lo. Os Comensais da Morte que não morreram foram presos. Mas, como há quinze anos, alguns ainda permaneceram livres, sem provas. Seu pai recebera uma promoção no Ministério, seus irmãos estavam faturando na loja de logros e brincadeiras. Em algumas horas apenas, iria rever Dean Thomas, seu namorado, e matar as saudades. Gina tinha tudo para estar contente naquele primeiro de setembro.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou a ruiva, quando chegou à cozinha.

- Vamos, Gina, não temos muito tempo. – disse sua mãe, apressada, colocando algumas torradas em sua mão. – Temos que ir de carro outra vez! Vamos, Harry, querido, já terminou? Vá levando as suas malas para o carro, então.

Harry passou o resto do verão n'A Toca, junto com Hermione e toda a família Weasley. O mundo todo comemorava os últimos acontecimentos, o Profeta Diário estava sempre atrás de Harry para entrevistas. Felizmente, Arthur dera um jeito de evitar que qualquer coruja do jornal chegasse até a casa, permitindo a todos um bom descanso.

Foram férias muito divertidas para todos. Gina jogou quadribol com os garotos e competia com Harry pelo pomo quando jogavam um contra o outro. Caramelos Incha-língua e muitas outras invenções dos gêmeos fizeram do verão nada monótono.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na Plataforma 9 ½, Gina reviu todos os seus amigos.

- Oi, Gina! – Dean cumprimentou, abraçando-a. – Como foi de férias?

- Harry e Hermione passaram o verão lá em casa. – respondeu a ruiva, entrando no trem. Foi bem divertido, na verdade. E as suas?

A garota percebeu que o namorado estava mais distante. Não achou ruim, na verdade. Nesse breve encontro, já percebeu que não sentia mais nada por ele além de amizade.

- Bem divertidas! Meus pais resolveram comemorar na Austrália. Sobre isso, preciso falar com você... aconteceu algo lá, Gina.

- Você encontrou alguém?

- Sim... – os dois haviam parado no corredor do trem. Dean contou a ela que conheceu uma garota na Austrália e que começou a gostar dela, e por isso não podia continuar o namoro. Gina ficou surpresa, mas não ficou triste. Nos meses em que não se viram, percebeu que não estava sentindo falta dele, e que Harry voltou aos seus pensamentos. Disse então a Dean que entendia, e que ela também havia mudado nesse tempo.

Gina sentou-se em uma cabine junto a Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville. Luna logo os encontrou. Depois do episódio no Ministério, no final do último ano, não tinha como eles não se aproximarem. Passaram a viagem conversando e rindo, comentando sobre as comemorações em todo o mundo, sobre como os trouxas deveriam estranhar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina começou a se sentir pressionada próximo ao dias das Bruxas. Todos os professores passavam muitas tarefas e insistiam em falar sobre como era importante conseguir os N.O.M.'s. Já aconselhavam a pensar sobre a carreira que gostariam de seguir, e a ruiva ainda não tinha idéia do que queria.

Para completar o estresse, Harry quis começar os treinos de quadribol. Agora que era capitão, pretendia treinar o máximo possível para ganharem o campeonato. E parecia encontrar Draco Malfoy em todos os corredores do castelo.

- Está me seguindo, Weasley?

- Curioso, achei que fosse o contrário. O que você quer, Malfoy?

- O que eu quero, você não vai querer me dar. – provocou o loiro, examinando-a novamente. – Ou será que sim? Eu posso pagar bem, você sabe.

- Você é um imbecil, mesmo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy já estava começando a se irritar com aqueles encontros constantes com Virgínia Weasley no corredor. Tantos corredores no castelo, e ela sempre tinha que estar onde ele estava!

- Está me seguindo, Weasley?

- Curioso, achei que fosse o contrário. O que você quer, Malfoy?

Draco resolveu brincar, sabendo que ela não gostava.

- O que eu quero, você não vai querer me dar. – provocou. - Ou será que sim? Eu posso pagar bem, você sabe.

- Você é um imbecil, mesmo.

"_E você uma Weasley. Uma pena."_ Pensou ele, examinando o corpo da garota enquanto ela andava para o outro lado.


	3. Chantagem

**CAPÍTULO 02**

CHANTAGEM

"_Atrasada de novo! Snape vai tirar mais pontos... paciência."_ Virgínia pensava, correndo para a aula de Poções, olhando para o relógio, quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe! – reclamou. Foi quando olhou um pouco para cima e percebeu que era Draco Malfoy. – Ah, você de novo. Retiro minhas palavras.

- Ora Weasley, ninguém te falou para olhar por onde anda? – Draco falou, com seu sorriso irônico já conhecido.

- Pelo jeito ninguém falou pra você também. O que foi, ficou cego depois que perdeu os pais? – a ruiva provocou. Narcissa foi morta por um dos membros da Ordem, e Lúcio ainda estava em Azkaban.

- Não fale do que você não entende, Weasley, pode se dar mal. – A expressão do garoto de repente ficara séria. – Acho que você esbarrou em mim de propósito. Já vem me seguindo há um bom tempo.

- E agora, Malfoy – ignorou o último comentário do garoto e resolveu continuar provocando, já que já tinha começado. – Você está morando sozinho naquela mansão? Deve ser horrível, ficar sozinho o verão inteiro. – Mas a garota sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido com a Mansão Malfoy.

- Não é da sua conta, idiota – Gina notou as mãos do garoto indo em direção à varinha. – Melhor ficar sozinho do que ter companhias como você!

- Você não me conhece pra saber que tipo de companhia eu sou, Malfoy.

- Não pretendo saber, Weasley. – Dizendo isso, Draco olhou para ela dos pés a cabeça, examinando-a. – A não ser que você cobre um preço razoável. Não deve valer muito, mesmo.

- Chega, Malfoy! – Gina exaltou-se. Desde seu primeiro ano, o garoto fazia esse tipo de comentários. – Não sou uma prostituta e você não tem direito de falar assim comigo.

- Quem disse que não? – Draco voltou a exibir aquele sorriso, que Gina julgava idiota.

- Eu disse. - ela resolveu usar seus conhecimentos a seu favor. – De agora em diante, você vai ter que andar na linha comigo.

- Ah, e por que eu deveria fazer isso, pobretona?

- Porque eu sei que você está tão pobre quanto diz que eu sou. Sei o que aconteceu com sua bela fortuna e sua enorme casa, e sei também que você não gostaria que essa informação vazasse.

- Você está blefando. – Draco respondeu, hesitante.

- Não estou, não. O senhor Borgin deve ter feito um bom acordo com você, pelo que meu pai me contou.

O garoto ficou sério. _"Odeio essa família." _

- E o que você sugere então? Não quer que eu declare amor por você pela escola, não é?

- Seria maluca se quisesse isso, seu idiota. Não. Quero apenas que você me respeite. Vai ter que parar com seus comentários ridículos, ou eu espalho seu segredo.

Draco parou por um instante. Não poderia deixar que seu nome fosse destruído por uma informação daquelas. Ele era um Malfoy!

- Certo, Weasley. Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou, irônico e revoltado.

- Por enquanto, não. – Respondeu ela, voltando a correr para a aula. – Mas estarei de olho.

Draco saiu bufando pelo corredor até a sala de Adivinhação. Quem mais saberia que ele estava morando em uma kitnette ridícula na Travessa do Tranco? Até onde o imbecil do Weasley teria contado a sua família? E o idiota do Potter, ele sabia?

"_Terei que virar o jogo. Me aguarde, fedelha idiota."_


	4. Hogsmeade

**CAPÍTULO 03**

HOGSMEADE

_ATENÇÃO ALUNOS DO TERCEIRO AO SÉTIMO ANO_

_O primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade irá se realizar no dia 30 de novembro. Lembramos a todos que apenas os alunos que possuem autorização de seu responsável poderão ir._

_Professora Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora da Grifinória_

- Gina, posso falar com você? – Harry chamou, no Salão Comunal.

- Ahn... claro, Harry, o que é?

- Você quer... ir comigo a Hogsmeade? – o garoto perguntou, inseguro.

- Mas é só daqui a duas semanas, Harry! – Gina tentava se mostrar calma, mas parecia ter borboletas em seu estômago. _"Harry me chamando para sair!"_

- Eu sei, mas achei que, se não chamasse logo, alguém ia passar na minha frente.

Os dois riram. Virgínia era bastante popular na Grifinória, e era de opinião geral masculina que ela era muito bonita.

- Certo, eu aceito – sorriu a garota. - Vou com você a Hogsmeade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Encontrei a oportunidade perfeita para começar"_, pensava Draco, ao ver o mesmo anúncio nas masmorras da Sonserina. _"Aguarde minha vingança, pobretona."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina passou as próximas duas semanas ansiosa. Harry e ela não tiveram muito tempo sozinhos, entre os estudos para os N.O.M.'s e os treinos de quadribol. Ficara mais contente ainda ao observar que Malfoy não estava em todos os corredores que ela nos últimos dias. _"Finalmente, vai me deixar em paz."_

Finalmente, o dia trinta de novembro chegou. Gina desceu para o Salão Comunal cedo, após verificar cinco vezes de que não se esquecera de nada, de que estava linda. Finalmente Harry a enxergara! Parecia um sonho.

Harry foi com ela ao Três Vassouras, pois achava mais confortável. Sentaram-se com Rony e Hermione e passaram uma tarde tranquila, conversando e rindo. Gina notou alguns olhares de Harry para ela, mas o garoto não disse ou fez nada que indicasse interesse. _"Devo ter entendido errado as intenções dele ao me chamar..."_

- Com licença, - disse Gina – preciso ir ao banheiro.

Foi então que Draco Malfoy entrou no local, com os brutamontes Crabbe e Goyle como se fossem seus seguranças, e cruzou com a ruiva.

- Vejo que você não perde tempo, Weasley – provocou o garoto, olhando de onde ela havia se levantado. – Já está atrás do Potter novamente.

- Cuidado com o que fala, Malfoy – Gina falou, sorrindo. – Não quero dar com a língua nos dentes... ou será que sim?

- Não se preocupe, garota. Você vai ter o que quer.

Se não fosse a expressão no rosto de Draco quando ele disse isso, ela não teria ficado curiosa. Mas ele praticamente declarou que iria aprontar alguma. Era melhor que ficasse de olho.

- O que ele queria, Gina? – perguntou Rony, quando ela voltou à mesa.

- Ah, nada, o de sempre. Malfoy não sabe falar nada de útil, mesmo.

- Ele é um idiota. – Harry falou. - Já está olhando pra cá.

Draco se aproximou da mesa e, propositalmente, derrubou a cerveja amanteigada de Gina com a ponta de sua varinha. Fingindo susto, virou-se para ela:

- Desculpe, Weasley, não vi. – e com um toque de varinha, limpou o líquido derramado no chão. – Deixe-me consertar isso.

- Rosmerta, traga uma cerveja amanteigada para a senhorita Weasley, por minha conta. – Dizendo isso, limpou também o líquido derramado nas vestes de Gina. _"É, é uma pena que você seja uma Weasley"_, pensou o garoto, observando as curvas do corpo dela, que suas vestes acentuavam. Examinou-a novamente e dirigiu-se à saída.

- O que deu nele? – Rony perguntou, observando o loiro sair.

- Talvez alguém tenha lançado um feitiço nele pra ele ficar tão educado – riu Harry. Mas também achou curiosa a atitude de Draco.

- Ou ele está aprontando alguma de novo – afirmou Hermione. – Você fez alguma coisa, Gina?

- Não – mentiu a ruiva. _"O que você está aprontando, Malfoy?"_ – Deve ter surtado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Começou a vingança"_, ria Draco ao sair do Três Vassouras. Aquela Weasley iria pagar pela chantagem. Ele notara os olhos dela voltados ao "Potter imbecil" nas refeições. E também notara os olhares dele, quando ela não estava vendo. _"Vou brincar com os dois. Deixar Potter realmente com raiva."_


	5. Provocação

**N/A:** Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews até agora! Bom, estou tentando deixar os personagens IC (aprendi a sigla com a Nyx! Hehe), mas não sei o quanto vou conseguir... acho que conhecemos mais o Draco do que a Gina nos livros, não é? Mas numa relação como D/G, alguma mudança tem que acontecer, hehe... estou me esforçando pra ela ser mínima!

Hoje eu vou viajar, vou passar uns dez dias na praia... então, até a volta, não postarei mais! É bom que deixo vocês bem curioss! Eu fiquei empolgadíssima quando finalmente consegui passar o que eu queria nesse capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem! Deixem as reviews, ok? )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 04**

PROVOCAÇÃO

Os próximos dias antes do recesso de Natal voltaram a ser estressantes. McGonagall chamou Gina para sua orientação vocacional, e ela percebeu que tinha muitas dúvidas ainda, mas se interessou bastante pela carreira de medi-bruxa.

O primeiro jogo Grifinória X Sonserina foi no último fim de semana antes dos recessos de aula. Harry estava uma pilha de nervos e não deixou ninguém descansar na semana do jogo. Draco fazia questão de fazer comentários idiotas todas as vezes que passava por ele. Também voltou a cruzar com Gina nos corredores.

- Weasley, vou acabar gostando da sua companhia desse jeito.

- Cuidado, Malfoy.

- Ei, estou até te elogiando, você não pode reclamar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gina, não estou gostando do jeito que Malfoy está olhando pra você – comentou Harry, quando levantavam vôo.

Mas ela não respondeu, pois nesse momento, Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo começou. Nos poucos momentos em que Gina descansava, pois era artilheira, pôde notar os olhos de Draco nela.

Como sempre, Draco ia atrás de Harry por todo o campo. Mas Harry sempre acaba sendo mais rápido, e não foi diferente dessa vez. Grifinória venceu por 200 a 40.

- Parabéns, Potter. Weasley deve estar orgulhosa de você. – provocou Draco, quando voltavam ao castelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina, Rony, Harry e Hermione resolveram passar as férias de Natal no castelo. Como vários alunos também ficaram, Dumbledore decidiu fazer uma festa de comemoração. Entre os alunos que permaneceram, estava também Draco Malfoy.

Gina passeava pelos jardins do castelo sozinha, revoltada, porque Harry nunca mais dera qualquer sinal de interesse.

- Você de novo. – reclamou Gina, quando Draco passou por ela.

- Você não deveria estar surpresa – respondeu ele, com o mesmo sorriso idiota. – Você sabe meu segredo. Acha que iria passar o Natal naquele beco nojento?

- Claro que não. Um Malfoy continua fresco mesmo depois de perder tudo, certo? – riu.

- Imagino que toda a sua família saiba disso, Weasley? – ele finalmente perguntou. Se perguntava isso desde que a garota mencionara que sabia o que acontecera.

- Ficou noites sem dormir pensando nisso, não foi, Malfoy? – ela riu novamente, andando em torno dele. – Não, eu ouvi por acaso, quando passava pela cozinha de madrugada. Se você quer saber se Harry sabe, não, ele não sabe. Isso realmente iria ferir seu orgulho, não é? Dar um motivo pro Harry estar superior a você.

- Escuta aqui, garota – Draco falou, quase sussurrando, segurando no pulso dela. Então foi andando até encostá-la na árvore mais próxima deles. – Potter nunca é superior a mim.

Então o garoto alisou delicadamente o rosto dela, fazendo a arrepiar-se. Chegou o rosto bem próximo ao dela, podendo sentir sua respiração, e falou bem baixinho:

- Em nada. Ele não consegue nem chegar perto de uma garota. Vê, eu cheguei mais perto de você, _Weasley_, do que ele jamais chegará.

Dizendo isso, soltou-a e foi embora, deixando-a de boca aberta, encostada na árvore.

Gina voltou ao castelo e percebeu que Draco não estava mais lá. Sentiu raiva de si mesma por procurá-lo. O que ele pretendia fazendo aquilo? O pior, por que ela gostou? O rosto dele tão próximo ao dela, ela podia sentir a respiração dele. A voz dele baixinha no ouvido dela a fez fechar os olhos e arrepiar-se. _"Não vou deixar isso continuar."_


	6. A Oportunidade Perfeita

**CAPÍTULO 05**

A OPORTUNIDADE PERFEITA

O resto das férias de Natal seguiram-se sem muitas novidades. Gina se divertiu com os amigos, fazendo bonecos de neve e encantando-os para brigarem uns com os outros.

Malfoy estava sempre por perto. Sempre que Gina reparava, ele estava a encarando, com aquele sorriso. Isso a deixava com mais raiva ainda. Sempre que o via, lembrava-se da noite de Natal, quando ele sussurrou no ouvido dele. Odiava lembrar disso e sacudia a cabeça cada vez que voltava a pensar, para espantar as lembranças.

No primeiro dia do segundo trimestre, Snape estava nervoso e descontando pontos de qualquer grifinório injustamente. Descontou quinze pontos de Gina e Colin por conversarem alto no corredor próximo à sua sala, com a desculpa de que não conseguia se concentrar.

Infelizmente, Gina teve aula com ele nesse mesmo dia. Snape pediu aos alunos que fizessem uma Poção do Esquecimento e entregassem. Era uma poção realmente complicada. Gina se esforçou ao máximo para fazer tudo conforme as instruções. O final era realmente complicado: deveria misturar a poção no sentido horário enquanto jogava pó de asfódelo em medidas exatas, em intervalos regulares de tempo. Quando ela estava chegando ao fim, Colin se embolou e esbarrou no braço de Gina, derrubando muito mais asfódelo na poção do que deveria e fazendo o caldeirão explodir.

Snape simplesmente olhou para a fumaça, sério como sempre.

- Menos quinze pontos para a Grifinória pela falta de atenção da Senhorita Weasley.

- Professor, não é justo! – reclamou Gina, limpando o líquido do chão. – Não foi culpa minha!

- Retiro mais cinco pontos, então, de quem quer que seja a culpa.

- Foi um acidente!

- Detenção, Weasley. Hoje à noite. – Snape voltara a olhar para o pergaminho em sua mesa e falava calmamente.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Gina, indignada. – Hoje tem treino de quadribol!

- Porque eu sou professor e decidi que não quero malcriação na minha sala de aula. Se fosse você, srta. Weasley, não falaria mais, ou perderá mais pontos.

Gina saiu bufando da sala de aula, segurando seus livros na mão. Fizera questão de sair o mais rápido possível da sala, sem guardar o material em sua mochila. Para completar, esbarrou em Draco Malfoy no corredor e todos os seus livros caíram no chão.

- Que pressa é essa, Weasley? – perguntou ele, abaixando-se para juntar os livros junto com ela.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu, sem olhar para ele. – Pode deixar que eu junto isso.

- Você deveria agradecer minha ajuda, Weasley. – Ele levantou, entregando parte do material dela. – Normalmente eu não sou tão gentil.

- Verdade. O que você está aprontando dessa vez?

- Não posso ser educado? – ironizou.

- Não é de seu costume ser educado.

- E se eu resolvi ser diferente?

- Não acredito. – respondeu ela. Por que não deixava ele falando sozinho e ia embora de uma vez? – Tchau, Malfoy.

- Ei, espera um pouco – ele segurou-a. – Não vai me dizer por que a pressa?

- Já disse que não é da sua conta. Snape me estressa. – e finalmente, saiu andando, apressada.

Draco não suportou de curiosidade. Viu a porta da masmorra aberta e entrou.

- Com licença, professor.

- Pois não, Draco?

- Estava passando por aqui e senti cheiro de fumaça. O que aconteceu?

- Weasley explodiu um caldeirão.

- Deve ser por isso que a vi saindo com pressa. – O garoto tentava disfarçar. Queria saber o que aconteceu, mas sem deixar clara sua curiosidade. - Deveria querer escapar da limpeza.

- Não exatamente. Coloquei-a em detenção esta noite. Certamente ela não ficou feliz com isso.

- Se eu puder ajudar – tentou persuadir o professor. O fato de Snape gostar de Draco era uma vantagem. – Como monitor eu...

- Obrigado, Draco. Creio que seja melhor você ficar com ela enquanto ela cumpre a detenção. Estou indisposto para lidar com alunos hoje.

Era a oportunidade perfeita! Draco poderia continuar sua pequena vingança. Horas sozinho com a fedelha da Weasley em detenção! Era melhor do que ele poderia ter pensado.

"_Agora começa de verdade. Você vai me pagar, Weasley."_

N/A: Estou de volta!

Bom, esse capítulo foi um pouco mais difícil de escrever. Infelizmente, naum ficou exatamente como eu gostaria... mas eu precisava de uma desculpa pra deixar Draco e Gina sozinhos, né? LOL  
Bom... a partir de agora, acho q a coisa fica mais interessante. Aguardem!  
E deixem reviews, ok? )

Brigada todo mundo q tá acompanhando a fic!


	7. Detenção Curiosa

**N/A: **Bom, em algum lugar, alguém reclamou pq meus capítulos saum pequenos... entaum eu transformei dois capítulos em um só!

Naum ficou grande e tal... mas bom, a parte boa está apenas começando! É uma coisa realmente progressiva q eu quero fazer... )

Deixem suas reviews, ok?

Obrigada todos que lêem!

**CAPÍTULO 06**

DETENÇÃO CURIOSA

- Gina, está lembrando do treino hoje? – perguntou Harry, no Salão Comunal.

- Não posso ir, Harry. Snape me colocou em detenção.

- Por quê?

- Ele é um idiota. Quer mais motivo? Estava mau humorado e resolveu descontar em mim.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, então.

- Se Snape me deixar sair antes do amanhecer... – reclamou, saindo pelo quadro.

- Você! – Gina exclamou ao ver que quem a aguardava nas masmorras era Draco, e não Snape. – Achei que não poderia ter algo pior do que detenção com Snape, mas parece que sim.

- Também gostei de te ver, Weasley. – provocou. Draco estava sentado na mesa do professor com os pés na mesa, olhando para Gina com o mesmo sorriso irônico no rosto. – Snape não queria ver sua cara de novo, então me ofereci para fazer isso por ele.

- Como se você quisesse. O que tenho que fazer?

- Ele mandou você passar a limpo os pergaminhos que estão nessas gavetas. Disse que não posso deixar você sair até terminar todos. – Ele abriu as gavetas e retirou três pilhas de pergaminhos amassados. – Parece que vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira...

- Snape é um idiota. Só perde pra você.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Weasley – ele levantou-se e foi em direção a ela. – Você fala isso, mas está louca para que eu faça de novo o que fiz no Natal.

- Você é maluco. – Draco se aproximava mais e Gina se afastava, andando para trás. – O que você queria com aquilo, afinal?

- Ora, você é bastante esperta para saber, não? – Ela encostou na parede. Ele segurou delicadamente o queixo dela e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Dessa vez, ele não foi em direção ao ouvido, mas à boca dela. – Não existem muitas opções.

Então, ele a beijou. Gina ficou sem reação por um momento... sentir a respiração dele tão próxima a fez arrepiar-se e fechar os olhos novamente. Quando ele tocou os lábios nos dela, não conseguiu se mexer. Por um momento até correspondeu àquele beijo intenso, forte. Quando finalmente se deu conta do que aconteceu, empurrou-o.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou, limpando a boca.

- Eu repito: você é esperta o bastante para saber o que eu estava fazendo.

- Não faça isso de novo, Malfoy, ou vou azarar você.

- Posso querer pagar para ver isso, Weasley. – riu, se aproximando dela novamente.

- Não dê mais um passo. – pegou a varinha. – Estou avisando.

- Certo, Weasley, abaixa a varinha. – Mas ele continuava com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Vou começar logo isso. Quanto mais rápido terminar, mais rápido me livro de você. E vê se fica quieto.

Gina sentou-se em uma das mesas da masmorra, enquanto Draco a observava silencioso da mesa de Snape. Passaram mais ou menos duas horas em silêncio. Draco não parava de olhar para ela, e ela sabia disso porque também olhava toda hora para ele.

- Pára de me olhar. – disse, ainda copiando os pergaminhos.

- É meu dever fazer isso, Weasley. Snape me mandou checar se você está fazendo isso direito.

- Não precisa deixar de piscar, ou olhar como se me admirasse ou coisa assim.

- Está interpretando demais, pobretona. E se sabe que estou olhando, é porque você também está.

- É difícil não fazer isso quando você não dá um pio em duas horas.

- Achei que você tivesse me mandado ficar quieto.

- Ah, Malfoy, você é um idiota. – disse ela, agora olhando para ele.

Ficaram calados por mais alguns minutos, Draco ainda a olhando e Gina levantando a cabeça para checar se ele ainda a observava.

– Faz tempo que você não é visto com seus seguranças pelos corredores.

- Não são meus seguranças, são uns imbecis. – Draco levantou e ia em direção à mesa dela. – Não tenho que ir para todos os lados com eles.

- Até semanas atrás não parecia.

- Está reparando demais na minha vida, Weasley. Posso começar a interpretar, também.

- Não tem nada pra interpretar. Não tenho culpa se você me segue.

- Muito cheia de si, para achar que estou te seguindo. Tenho coisas melhores a fazer, sabia?

Gina suspirou, impaciente. Ele tinha uma resposta pra tudo? _"Que garoto irritante! E por que ele me beijou, afinal? Não pára de olhar pra mim."_

Resolveu se calar. Não disse mais nada a noite inteira, apesar de olhar em intervalos irregulares para Draco. Eram quase duas da manhã quando ela terminou de passar os pergaminhos a limpo.

- Muito bem, Weasley, o professor ficará orgulhoso. Vou dizer a ele como você se comportou direitinho.

- Idiota.

Gina seguiu distraída para a torre da Grifinória. Tão distraída que assustou-se quando chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- _Cabeça de Dragão. _

_- _Boa noite pra você também – disse a Mulher Gorda. Mas Gina não respondeu. Foi direto ao seu dormitório, mas não conseguiu dormir.

Gina não contou a ninguém sobre o episódio nas masmorras. Quem iria acreditar? A situação já estava irritante. Encontrava Draco a cada intervalo entre as aulas, nos corredores. Raramente estava acompanhado. O garoto sentava-se estrategicamente na mesa da Sonserina, de modo que ficasse de frente para ela. Em três dias, ela começou a se sentar de costas para a mesa dele, mas podia sentir o olhar do sonserino, e ficava realmente curiosa para saber se ele continuava olhando todos os dias. Também começou a usar caminhos diferentes para chegar às salas de aula, quando era possível.

Não fazia sentido. Draco Malfoy beijou uma Weasley, família que ele sempre odiou. Gina não entendeu, ele não explicou. As atitudes dele não faziam sentido algum, e parecia que apenas ela notara isso! Até que Harry resolveu comentar.

- Gina, o que há com o Malfoy? Ele está olhando pra você a semana inteira.

- Não sei, Harry. Deve estar praticando alguma azaração e não encontrou vítima melhor.

- Ele me irrita. Se ele continuar, pego ele na primeira chance que tiver.

Mas, de repente, o Sonserino voltou a desaparecer. Sumiu dos corredores e sentava de costas para a Grifinória. _"Finalmente ele se tocou"_, pensou Gina. Mas então, ela se viu passando pelos corredores nos quais costumava encontrá-lo. Se viu sentar de frente para a Sonserina novamente, mas Draco continuava sentado de costas para ela.

"_O que deu em mim? É o MALFOY! Virgínia, essa não é você. Malfoy está chamando sua atenção? Está ficando maluca."_

À exceção das atitudes de Draco, a outra coisa que incomodava Virgínia Weasley era Harry Potter. Ela passara a ser ela mesma há bastante tempo e o tratava normalmente, mas não notou muita mudança no garoto. Eles passaram o verão se divertindo juntos, rindo e conversando. Aprendera muito sobre ele, voltara a admirá-lo. Mas Harry parecia não perceber!

Achou que algo pudesse acontecer depois da visita a Hogsmeade, mas ele não fez mais nenhum movimento em direção ao que ela gostaria. Não demonstrava, é claro, que isso a irritava. Mais do que isso, magoava. Ela era uma garota madura, isso era verdade. Estava muito bem sozinha, mas gostava de Harry, não podia evitar seus sentimentos... queria que ele a enxergasse.

- Ele já tomou alguma atitude? – alguém perguntou, fazendo Gina pular. Estava sentada nas arquibancadas, descansando, assistindo Harry perseguir o pomo de ouro.

- Malfoy! Você me assustou.

- Responda, ele já tomou alguma atitude? – Draco sentou-se ao lado dela e também assistia a Harry.

- Não vou discutir isso com você.

- Imaginei que não. Potter é um lerdo. Eu te falei, Weasley, que cheguei mais perto do que ele chegará de você...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy, não é da sua conta.

- Você deveria desencanar desse babaca. Ele não sabe lidar com as garotas.

- E você sim? – Gina olhou para ele.

- Você sentiu na pele.

- Eu não senti nada, Malfoy.

- Não pareceu – agora, Draco também a encarava. – Você correspondeu.

- Eu NÃO correspondi.

Ela odiava se lembrar disso. Talvez porque sempre que isso acontecia, ficava distraída; lembrava das mãos dele na cintura dela, do beijo intenso que a acendeu por um momento. Se reprimia por isso, não era admissível sentir tudo isso beijando Draco Malfoy, o filho do homem que a fez entrar em contato com o diário de Tom Riddle; Draco Malfoy, o garoto que passou os cinco anos dela em Hogwarts importunando-a. Sempre que se lembrava, sacudia a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

- Eu não entendo vocês, garotas. Se prendem a alguém que não olha pra vocês. Pra mim, esse negócio de gostar não existe. Quem faz isso só sofre. Prefiro me divertir.

- Vou treinar, Malfoy. Suma daqui.

Gina levantou vôo e voltou a treinar. Olhou para a arquibancada e notou que Draco não estava mais lá. _"Finalmente ele se tocou."_

Draco Malfoy tinha tudo sob controle. Queria se divertir com ela. Apenas pelo gostinho de conseguir provocar. Deveria importuná-la, deixá-la confusa; quanto mais, melhor. Já tinha experiência em seduzir garotas. Sabia que o que chamava atenção delas era a inconstância. Por isso, passou as últimas semanas ignorando Virgínia Weasley.

Fez a garota pensar que ele não estava olhando mais. Passou a sentar-se de costas para ela na hora das refeições, passou a tomar novos caminhos rumo às salas de aula. Usava os atalhos que conhecera quando saía de fininho pelas madrugadas. Era ótimo ser monitor; inventava desculpas convincentes quando Filch o encontrava fora da cama em horários proibidos. Filch era um idiota, acreditaria em qualquer coisa.

Mas ele acabava dando um jeito de olhar para Gina mesmo sem ela perceber. Costumava observar todas as pessoas, procurando seus pontos fracos para tirar vantagem deles. Via a garota chegar ao Salão Principal, via os treinos de quadribol, de longe, sem se deixar ser visto. Draco começara a perceber que Gina era mesmo bonita. Observou como as curvas do corpo dela eram proporcionalmente delicadas... _"Pelo menos escolho bem minhas vítimas."_


	8. Dia dos Namorados

**CAPÍTULO 07**

DIA DOS NAMORADOS

O segundo passeio a Hogsmeade aconteceria no dia dos namorados. Gina se perguntou se Harry a chamaria novamente para ir... mas alguém a chamou antes: Neville Longbottom. Gina não aceitou, mas talvez Harry tenha desistido de chamá-la quando viu seu amigo fazê-lo. Decidiu sozinha ao passeio, agora que Rony e Hermione começaram a namorar.

- Finalmente! – riu Gina, quando soube. – Vocês dois brigavam tanto que eu achei q iriam perceber logo o que era, mas demorou muito mais do que eu pensei.

Ela não queria ficar no castelo, por isso resolveu ir a Hogsmeade sem companhia. Aproveitaria para recarregar seu estoque de ervas para as aulas de Poções e passear pelas lojas, o que, no mundo dos bruxos, nunca era monótono.

Mas, ao chegar no vilarejo, desejou não ter ido. Logo que entrou no Três Vassouras, viu Harry com uma garota da Corvinal. Já tinha visto a garota antes, mas nunca vira Harry conversar com ela. Os dois estavam sentados, sozinhos, conversando e rindo juntos.

"_Fui estúpida de acreditar que teria uma chance. Entendi tudo errado."_

Passou algum tempo ali, na porta, sem pensar em muita coisa. Então decidiu dar meia volta e esquecer. Bola pra frente, ela estava bem até agora, mesmo.

Logo que fechou a porta do pub, uma coruja deixou cair um pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão.

- O que é isso? – se perguntou, abrindo o pergaminho.

_O que eu disse? Quem gosta, só sofre. Se você quiser diversão, me encontre na Casa dos Gritos._

_D.M._

- Malfoy? – Gina leu o bilhete e olhou para os lados, procurando o loiro. – Ele deve estar brincando.

Mas sua curiosidade foi maior e ela resolveu ir até a Casa dos Gritos. Se era mesmo Malfoy, poderia estar aprontando com ela, poderia estar blefando. _"Não tenho nada pra fazer, mesmo..."_

Chegou à porta do local combinado e não viu ninguém. Alguns bruxos passavam pela casa, mas nem olhavam para a porta. Passaram-se quinze minutos e não viu ninguém conhecido.

- Sabia, quis me fazer de palhaça novamente.

Quando começou a andar para ir embora, sentiu um puxão em seu braço.

- Malfoy. – Disse, soltando seu braço da mão dele.

- Ia embora tão cedo?

- Achei que já tinha feito meu papel. Já se divertiu? Posso ir, então. – e voltou a andar.

- Vai chorar pelo Potter novamente? – provocou.

Gina parou e virou-se para Draco.

- Você acha que eu ainda sou aquela garotinha de onze anos que escreveu um poema ridículo pra ele, não é? Está enganado.

- Uma garotinha de onze anos não beija como você me beijou, Weasley.

- Eu não te beijei.

- E se eu te beijar de novo, o que você vai fazer?

- Nem tente fazer isso, Mal... – mas ela não terminou a frase, porque o sonserino encostou seus lábios nos dela.

E novamente ela sentiu o toque dele. As mãos dele em sua cintura. Ele a beijava intensamente, levando-a para a parede da Casa dos Gritos. Sentiu a língua dele apossando-se de sua boca. A parte racional da garota dizia para empurrá-lo, parar com essa estupidez; mas outra parte dela quis continuar. Quando deu por si, já estava totalmente envolvida pelo beijo entorpecente do garoto, com suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

E então, ele se soltou do beijo.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ela, com a respiração acelerada. Ela não teria parado aquele beijo. _"Onde estou com a cabeça?"_

- Porque me deu vontade. – Draco respondeu, com simplicidade. Ele também respirava acelerado. – É tudo simples, Weasley. Eu faço por diversão. Faço o que quero.

- E obriga os outros a fazerem suas vontades? – perguntou, recuperando-se.

- Eu não te obriguei a nada. – Sorriu, mais uma vez deixando-a sem resposta.

- Você sempre tem uma resposta idiota pra tudo?

- Você é que não sabe como me calar.

- Você tem sorte que ninguém em Hogwarts passa por aqui. O que pensariam, Malfoy beijando Weasley?

- Eu escolho bem os lugares. – ele disse, e voltou a beijá-la. Ela segurou em torno do pescoço dele novamente e retribuiu o beijo intenso. Após alguns minutos, nos quais Draco puxou-a para bem próximo de seu corpo, ela soltou.

- Melhor eu ir antes que alguém desconfie – Gina disse. – Daqui a pouco você sai, eu vou primeiro.

- Você é esperta, Weasley.

Gina voltou ao Três Vassouras para encontrar Rony e Hermione, para voltarem ao castelo. Voltava rindo, ainda surpresa com sua própria atitude com Draco. _"O que eu fiz? Acho que enlouqueci, mesmo. Não posso repetir isso."_

- Não comprou as ervas, Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ahn? Ah... me distraí, acabei esquecendo – disse, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Pelo menos parcialmente.

­

Draco voltava com um sorriso de triunfo para o castelo. _"Potter não importa. A vingança é contra a Weasley." _Achou que pudesse afetar Harry seduzindo Gina, mas agora que ele estava com a garota da Corvinal, não iria se importar. Achou até melhor. Seria um jogo interessante, se encontrar com ela escondido. Estava apenas começando a sua diversão.


	9. Algo para pensar no verão

_**N.A: **Gente, MIL DESCULPAS por ter demorado tanto pra continuar a fic!! Tive uma crise de inspiração... mas agora voltei, com muitas idéias! A fic mudou de nome, mas continua sendo D/G, os capítulos anteriores não mudaram... ela continua de onde parou!_

_Queria agradecer à minha prima, Gaby, pela ajuda nesse capítulo tb!_

_Gostei muito do rumo que a fic tomou a partir daqui... espero que vcs gostem tb!! Por favor, deixem suas reviews, ok?_

_Muito obrigada!_

_**Aileen Daw**_

**CAPÍTULO 08**

ALGO PARA PENSAR NO VERÃO

No final de maio, os professores pressionavam ainda mais os alunos sobre os N.O.M.'s, mas Gina não conseguia se concentrar. Malfoy tinha parado de aparecer pelos corredores, e Gina ainda assim olhava para os lados, para certificar-se de que ele não estava lá. Depois se reprimia por isso. Sabia que não gostava dele, isso não era possível, mas ainda se lembrava de tudo que aquele beijo a fizera sentir... como os beijos de Dean e Michael nunca fizeram. Eles eram carinhosos, delicados, mas nunca arrebatadores como os de Draco. Nunca deixaram-na sem ar como os dele.

Foi no último dia do mês que ela se realmente se surpreendeu: acordara no último sábado do mês com uma coruja negra na janela de seu dormitório.

_Me encontre na estufa 4 depois do almoço._

_D.M._

Oras, por que ele queria que ela fosse à estufa? Ele pedira que ela o encontrasse em Hogsmeade alguns dias atrás para beijá-la, e ela ainda não tinha entendido a atitude dele. Mil motivos passaram em sua cabeça, nenhum exatamente convincente. Não era possível que de repente ele tivesse perdido todo o ódio pela família dela e simplesmente se apaixonado. Ninguém se apaixona simplesmente com um beijo. Eles nunca conversaram! Não poderia ser simplesmente porque ele a achava bonita, pois ela ainda era uma Weasley. Resolveu ir para finalmente tirar esse assunto de sua cabeça.

"_Rosas Negras"_, pensou, observando o local ao chegar._ "Que conveniente!"_

- Você se atrasou. – ela disse, quando ele chegou à estufa.

- Não precisa dizer o que já sei. – ele revidou, aproximando-se dela.

- Não vai dizer por quê? – Gina não saiu do lugar. Estava de braços cruzados, encostada na parede do fundo da sala, do lado oposto à porta.

- Não devo explicações a _você_, Weasley. – ele continuou a caminhar em sua direção.

- Foi você que me chamou aqui.

- E você veio. – agora ele estava muito próximo.

- É, eu estou aqui.

Os dois se encararam por um instante demasiado longo. O rosto de Draco estava parcialmente coberto pelas sombras das flores do local, e Gina não conseguia vê-lo claramente.

"_O que será que ele está pensando?"_

"_Por que raios ela é tão bonita?"_

- Eu não sou ingênua, Malfoy. – ela disse, depois de o que pareceu muito tempo. - O que você quer realmente?

Mas Draco não respondeu. Foi se aproximando dela e deixando seu rosto sair das sombras. Gina pôde ver novamente aquele sorriso, que já a irritava desde o primeiro momento, naquele Natal. Ele parou com seu rosto bem próximo ao dela, ainda encarando-a.

- Eu quero um motivo.

- Eu não preciso te dar um motivo, _Weasley_. – o loiro disse, em tom debochado, agora com sua boca muito próxima à dela. – Porque eu sei que, independente do que eu disser, você ainda vai me procurar.

Então, ele se afastou, andando para trás, até virar-se na porta e ir de volta para o castelo, deixando uma perplexa e irritada Gina na companhia das rosas negras.

Gina não teve tempo de procurar satisfações para a atitude de Draco. Os N.O.M.'s estavam realmente próximos. E pensar que ela nem sabia ainda o que queria fazer! As orientações vocacionais com McGonagall clarearam um pouco sua cabeça, mas ainda tinha dúvidas. Medi-bruxa era uma das suas opções mais fortes, mas ela também adorava os animais mágicos! _Bom, vou ter que decidir, e logo._

Com tanto o que estudar, sua mente pensava menos na noite na estufa 4. Não encontrava Draco com freqüência, mas quando se esbarravam na biblioteca ou no Salão Principal, ficava contente em perceber que não o tinha procurado, como ele achava que ela faria. Mesmo que, muitas vezes, ela tivesse pensado em fazê-lo.

"_Apenas para descobrir o que ele está aprontando_", dizia para si mesma.

Finalmente, chegou o último dia de aula.

- Como foram os N.O.M.'s, Gina? – perguntou Ron, enquanto jogava xadrez bruxo com Harry no salão comunal.

- Tenho certeza de que não passei em História da Magia e Adivinhação. Mas tudo bem, não faz diferença. Acho que consegui ir bem nos que são necessários para as carreiras que pretendo seguir.

- Já se decidiu? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, resolvi esperar os resultados chegarem. As matérias são quase as mesmas, de qualquer maneira... Cadê a Hermione? – perguntou, notando a ausência da amiga.

- Deve ter ido procurar algum professor. – Ron respondeu. - Ela saiu nervosa do teste de Feitiços... sempre acontece isso! Acha que foi mal e que errou tudo, mas tira a maior nota da turma.

Eles riram com o comentário do amigo. Gina olhou para Harry, percebendo novamente que adorava o sorriso dele. O garoto desviou o olhar quando ela não o fez.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas – disse ela, inventando uma desculpa para não permanecer ali. – Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo! O Expresso sai cedo amanhã.

- Ah, calma, Gina! – disse Ron, observando o tabuleiro de xadrez. – Temos até as 11 horas da manhã para fazer isso.

- Que bom que eu não arrisco perder o único meio de voltar para casa. – levantou-se. – Boa noite para vocês.

Gina estava um bocado desconfortável na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. De um lado, Ron e Hermione. Do outro, Harry e Carla, a corvinal que ele estava namorando.

- Vou dar uma volta – disse ela, sem esperar resposta, saindo da cabine.

Passou observando em todas as cabines se encontrava um rosto amigo. Estava quase no final do trem e nada. "_Por que nunca encontramos quando queremos?"_

- Está me seguindo novamente, Weasley?

Draco Malfoy estava andando atrás dela.

"_E encontramos o que não queremos!"_

- Parece o oposto para mim, não, Malfoy? – perguntou, virando-se para o loiro. – Estou procurando Luna, ou Neville, ou qualquer um.

- Cansou do Potter, finalmente? – riu o garoto.

- Não quero ser um castiçal na cabine deles.

- Você não quer se torturar. – Draco encostou na parede e cruzou os braços, encarando-a.

- Torturar? Não existe essa possibilidade. – Gina cruzou os braços e também o encarava.

- Então você está dizendo que não se importa nem um pouco com a namoradinha do seu herói?

- Não é da sua conta. – ela tentava passar, mas ele barrava o caminho.

- Se é esse o caso, acho que fiz um bem a você. – ele sorriu, arrogante.

- Você não fez nada, Malfoy. – A ruiva empurrou-o. – Sai da minha frente.

Para piorar a situação, mal deu dois passos e esbarrou em Ron.

- O que ele queria, Gina? – Perguntou, olhando para Draco, que tinha virado e observava a garota.

- Nada, Ron, deixa pra lá. – Mas não adiantou. Quando ela viu, Ron já apontava a varinha para o loiro.

- Não se atreva a chegar perto da minha irmã outra vez, seu trasgo idiota.

Draco também pegou a varinha.

- Ron, não faça isso. – Gina segurou o braço do irmão, falando bem baixinho. – Por favor.

Então ela olhou para Draco, querendo dizer o mesmo para ele. Para sua surpresa, o loiro guardou a varinha primeiro.

- Você tem sorte, Weasley – disse a Ron – que estou de bom humor hoje. – Então começou a andar, esbarrando propositalmente em Gina.

- Idiota. – murmurou Ron. – Vamos voltar para a cabine – ele chamou a irmã.

- Vai na frente, Ron, eu já te alcanço. Preciso... ir ao banheiro.

Sem ouvir a resposta, foi andando em direção aos banheiros, mas desviou-se para onde tinha visto Draco ir, na outra extremidade do Expresso. _"Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso"_, pensou, quando chegava à última cabine. Então, já na porta, mudou de idéia e resolveu voltar.

Tarde demais.

- Eu disse que você iria me procurar, não disse? Não minta para mim, Weasley. - Ouviu Draco dizer, logo atrás dela. – Desta vez, você _estava_ me seguindo. O que quer? Um beijinho de despedida?

- Não seja idiota. – Respondeu, virando-se para ele. – Eu ia te agradecer por não ter enfeitiçado meu irmão, mas decidi que não valia a pena.

Draco riu, encostado na porta da cabine. O corredor onde estavam não tinha mais ninguém além deles. A ruiva notou isso, finalmente, e virou-se para voltar à sua cabine, sem dizer nada.

- Não vá ainda. – Draco segurou-a.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, nervosa.

O loiro então inclinou-se rapidamente, beijando-a. Alguns segundos depois, soltou seus lábios dos dela. Então, elevou um pouco o braço que segurava, abriu a mão dela, colocou algo e fechou-a. Gina o encarava, não viu o que ele colocou em sua mão.

- Apenas te dar algo para pensar no verão. – disse ele, com o rosto muito próximo do dela. Depois, sorriu e foi embora.

Só então Gina viu o que o garoto havia colocado em sua mão: uma rosa negra.

Ela continuou olhando para Draco, que em momento algum olhou para trás.

"_Ainda saberei o motivo disso, Malfoy." _Virgínia mal tinha palavras para expressar sua raiva naquele momento.


End file.
